


in the moonlight

by ashtonsbabygurl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood moon, Cuddles, Dom Ashton, Fluff, Little Luke, M/M, Night, Shy Luke, Star Gazing, Sub Luke, ig, it's really cute, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonsbabygurl/pseuds/ashtonsbabygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood moon is cool and all, but Ashton decides Luke looks cooler. His nose and cheeks are turning pink from the cold, his smile still wide on his face though, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. Ashton could go on forever about his eyes. The way their always turning a different shade of blue, and every time he swears it’s the prettiest shade yet. Or how they always seem to sparkle, even when there’s nothing shining upon.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>Being the sappy boyfriends they are, Luke and Ashton decide to go out and watch the blood moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago when the blood moon thing was actually relevant, but never posted it so um here have some fluff.

Luke and Ashton are getting ready to go outside at nearly eleven at night. Little Luke wants to sleep but he still makes his way to his shoes and jacket, throwing on a beanie to keep his head warm. Ashton doing the same, wrapping his arm around Luke after he shuts the apartment door behind them.

They walk down the steps, the only noise being heard is the soft clicks of their shoes, and a few crickets in the distant. The roads are quiet, everyone already being asleep.

Ashton leads Luke to the street, deciding that he’d rather hold his hand than keep his arm wrapped around his shoulders the whole time. Luke’s hands are warm, unlike the outside air.

Once their shoes hit the pavement, the trees leave their vision, and everything is just filled with sky. Its so peaceful.

At first, they can’t see anything. A few stars scattering here and there, but no moon. Luke pouts.

“Ash, I don’t see anything.”

Ashton purses his lips, “I don’t either, babe.”

A few more steps are taken, when Luke sees it.

“Look! There! I can see the moon,” Luke lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. His eyes light up like it’s christmas morning again. The sight really is beautiful.

Ashton tilts his head in the direction Luke is looking, when his eyes catch sight of the moon. They came out at the perfect time, the whole moon is a rustic red, tinted orange. It’s big too, and very bright. Luke is glad he stepped out into the cold fall air.

“It’s so cool,” Luke chuckles.

The blood moon is cool and all, but Ashton decides Luke looks cooler. His nose and cheeks are turning pink from the cold, his smile still wide on his face though, and his eyes. Oh his eyes. Ashton could go on forever about his eyes. The way their always turning a different shade of blue, and every time he swears it’s the prettiest shade yet. Or how they always seem to sparkle, even when there’s nothing shining upon.

“Beautiful..” Luke smiles, turning his head down to look at Ash once he’s realized he’s no longer starring up. “Don’t you think?"

“Very,” Ashton nods, “just not as beautiful as you.”

Luke blushes, accidentally biting his lips as he smiles bashfully. He barely gets out a small “thank you”.

They both take one last look at the sky, before it all slowly crumbles away. Luke pouts, but takes Ashton’s hand and follows his boyfriend back to their studio apartment. Stealing a kiss or two on the way.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> wattpad and kik - ashtonsbabygurl


End file.
